Back For Good
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ben gets sent to the Ghost Zone by Psyphon, he ends up in Walker's prison, but is helped by a Vladat who was thought to be deceased. Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Melody and Alexander, requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. I only own Sasha, Rachel, Tina, Tina (Snare-Oh's daughter), and Vampiro.**

* * *

 **Back For Good**

Psyphon had once again been causing trouble and Ben was now facing him with Rook, Rachel, Sasha, and Melody. The half-Vladat had transformed and was ready to attack while Rook and the sisters had their Proto-Tools ready along with their powers. They were now facing Psyphon who was gloating about being able to hypnotize his victims.

"This guy's a bigger nutcase than Vilgax," said Melody.

"But just as dangerous," Rachel said, shuddering as she recalled the times she had been either captured or hunted by Psyphon.

Sasha had an idea. "Ben, what if you turned into Ghostfreak?" She asked. "You could frighten this creep right out of his skin."

Ben realized she was talking about Ghostfreak's most horrid attack where the Ectonurite's insides would be exposed. It was so horrific it could make anyone cower in fear. "Good idea," he said and transformed to Ghostfreak.

Psyphon grinned. "I've got you now, Tennyson!" He declared, pointing a device at him that looked like a Null-Void gun, but looked upgraded, something that put the others on alert.

"Ben, be careful," said Rook. "I think Psyphon has done some alterations to that device."

"Rook's right," said Rachel. "That doesn't look like a normal Null-Void gun."

Ben normally would have shrugged it off, but he saw they were right and that put him on edge too as he began flying towards Psyphon, who just kept grinning and aimed the gun at him, flicking a switch, making the end of the Null-Void gun glow green. "Okay, that's not normal, right?" Sasha asked.

"I've never seen a Null-Void gun do that," said Melody.

"They can't," Rook said, dread filling his voice.

Just as Ben was about to unleash Ghostfreak's tentacle attack, a ray of green hit him and he felt an electrical shock before suddenly being surrounded by the transport beam. "You're going far away, Tennyson," said Psyphon, grinning evilly.

Rachel gasped as she recognized what the weapon was doing and the familiar glowing green portal it suddenly formed. "The Ghost Zone!" She exclaimed, but before anyone could move, Ben was transported away and Psyphon cackled.

"He'll never return!" He declared. "Ben Tennyson is gone for good!"

Melody snarled angrily and Rook, Rachel, and Sasha held nothing back.

* * *

Ben managed to wake up from blacking out, but realized with dismay that he was still in Ghostfreak's form. "The Omnitrix must be acting up again," he said to himself before finding himself inside a prison. "What? A prison?"

" _My_ prison to be exact, punk," said a voice and Ben turned to see a lawman coming towards him, but this lawman looked ghostlike. "You were trespassing in the Ghost Zone and trespassing is a huge violation in my book."

Ben had no idea what this ghost was saying. "What do you mean? And who are you?" He asked.

"The name's Walker, don't forget it," the ghost said. "And don't play dumb with me, punk. You follow my rules now."

Ghostfreak's eye widened when he saw other ghosts in prison uniform and chains and he moved back a bit in horror. Some of the ghosts looked older, very similar to elderly people. Ben mentally shook his head. This didn't seem right to him at all.

Walker smirked and walked away. "I don't know what kind of ghost the punk is," he said to himself. "But no matter. A ghost is a ghost is a ghost."

While Ben wasn't happy about being stuck here, he was also hoping the Omnitrix wouldn't time out and expose him too. That wouldn't be good.

Just then, he saw guards flying past his cell. "Quick! He's after the warden!" One of them said.

That caught Ben's interest and he went up to the bars and peeked out, trying to satisfy his curiosity, but he didn't see anything.

But he did suddenly feel a gloved hand clap over his face where his mouth would be and another gloved hand tapped the Omnitrix on Ghostfreak's chest, making a green light fill the cell before Ben transformed back into his human form. He didn't even get a chance to struggle when a deep voice began speaking to him in his ear.

"We need to move out now," said the voice and Ben turned to find a hooded figure behind him and was shocked when the stranger lifted the chains and the cuffs around his wrists and ankles phased right through him.

The questions must have shown on his face because a gloved hand covered his mouth again. "If we don't get out of here right now, we'll lose the element of surprise," the figure said urgently. "Walker doesn't know you're human."

Ben immediately decided the stranger was right. "But how do we get out of here?" He asked in a whisper.

The hooded being beckoned him to follow and Ben was shocked to see the figure go right through the wall like it wasn't there. He stopped in shock but then saw the figure come back in and motion to him. "In the Ghost Zone, humans are the ghosts," the stranger said. "Walker can't touch us now."

Ben grinned and quickly followed his new ally, finding being able to go through walls actually fun. His new ally led him down the hallways and outside the prison before grabbing onto him. "Hold on," the hooded stranger said. "We need to get to the Clocktower."

As Ben felt his rescuer tighten his grip on him and begin flying, he looked up at him. "The Clocktower?" He asked.

"A ghost who can help us lives there," the being answered before Ben heard a grin in his voice. "Not all ghosts are close-minded like Walker."

The young hero kept silent as he observed the Ghost Zone, rather amazed by it. He soon saw a Clocktower up ahead and that they were headed for it. Something about the building made Ben pause. "Um, I know you said we can go through walls here since we're not ghosts, but um, something tells me it would be best to knock first on this one," he said.

The hooded figure gestured for Ben to go ahead and the boy took a deep breath before knocking on the door, which opened up but no one was there. "Come in," a deep voice that commanded authority called to them.

Swallowing, Ben began slowly walking forward before feeling a gloved hand on his shoulder and saw his ally beside him, gently pushing him to walk a bit faster until they reached a room that looked like the inside of a clock. Feeling like someone was watching them, Ben glanced around before seeing a purple-caped ghost floating down to them. Something about him just made Ben wary to turn into an alien or even dare try to fight him.

The ghost looked at him. "You can relax, Ben Tennyson," he said gently, a smile coming to his face. "You are among allies."

Ben didn't want to offend the ghost, but he also didn't feel totally safe. "Um, no offense, but I don't quite yet believe you," he said, keeping his tone respectful.

The hooded figure nodded. "Then let's put your mind at ease," he said and removed his hood. The hero's eyes went wide with shock at seeing a Vladat looking back at him and when the Vladat removed the cape to reveal he was wearing regal clothes, Ben did a double take.

"Vampiro?" He asked in shock.

The Vladat shook his head with a chuckle. "No," he said gently. "I am Alexander, former king of Anur Vladis."

Ben's eyes widened. "You're Melody's father!" He said in shock. "But…But how?!"

Alexander smiled a little. "I had some help," he said, gesturing to the ghost. "Clockwork helped me long ago."

Clockwork now gestured to a time screen and Ben saw the events that led to Alexander's disappearance and Lord Transyl's tyrannical reign. "When we learned of Transyl's betrayal, I helped Alexander to escape and everyone thought he had died," Clockwork explained.

"Transyl would have killed me if it hadn't been for you, old friend," said Alexander before he turned to Ben. "I know my little Melody and her mother have been grieving for me and I hate that I had to put them through that."

Ben placed a hand on the Vladat's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll understand," he said. "If they had known you were alive and Transyl found out…,"

"Yes," the Vladat agreed. "Although that maniac did go after my daughter."

"She beat him up good," said Ben. "And she made Vampiro king of Anur Vladis."

"I know," said Alexander. "Although no one saw me, I was there, and I was very proud of Melody. And I was very proud too when she married you, Ben."

"You were there?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Yes. My only regret was I couldn't walk her down the aisle."

Alexander looked a bit saddened by that and Ben placed a comforting hand on his father-in-law's shoulder. "You'll get to do so," he said. "Rachel, one of my adopted sisters, is planning a huge wedding for every couple that lives in her mansion and Melody and I asked if we could be part of it to renew our vows."

The Vladat looked at Ben in surprise. "You…You really mean that?" He asked hopefully.

The hero nodded. "Yes," he said. "Because every father should get the chance to walk his daughter down the aisle."

Alexander smiled. "Melody chose you wisely, Ben Tennyson," he said.

Clockwork smiled and politely cleared his throat. "Your loved ones are waiting," he said gently.

Nodding, the two watched as Clockwork formed a portal to the Grant Mansion. "Thank you, Clockwork," said Alexander gratefully.

"Yes, thank you," Ben echoed.

The Time Ghost nodded. "You're welcome," he said as he watched the two walk through the portal.

* * *

Melody, Rachel, Rook, and Sasha heard them come in. "Ben!" They cried out in relief, swarming him with hugs. Ben returned the warm hugs and held Melody as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm okay, Melody," he said soothingly to her. "And…there's someone you need to meet."

She looked up at him and he gestured to Alexander. "He helped me get out of Walker's prison and got me to Clockwork, who helped us get home," Ben explained.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she said with a smile. "Clockwork is a very dear friend of the family."

Melody looked at the new Vladat curiously before she noticed something. "Your aura…feels familiar," she said. "Do I know you?"

He smiled at her. "It's been a long time, my little Melody," he said with a smile.

Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing. "What kind of tattoo did I get for my birthday?" She asked now.

"A phoenix," Alexander said with a smile. "Your mother wasn't too happy with me about that."

Now Melody had no doubts in her mind. "Daddy!" She exclaimed happily, glomping him. He caught her and hugged her.

"My little Melody," he said, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

She realized he was apologizing for making them believe he had died. "It's okay. I know," she said soothingly. "And I know Mom will understand too."

Vampiro and Tina had just come downstairs with their niece Tina leading the way before the little Thep Khufan gasped in surprise. "Look!" She said.

Vampiro and his wife gasped in shock. "Alexander!" Vampiro said in surprise.

"You're alive!" Tina exclaimed in happiness.

Alexander smiled. "Vampiro. Tina. It's good to see you both again," he said as he accepted hugs from them.

Rachel and Sasha smiled at each other as the scene reminded them of when their father was once gone for quite a while and surprised them when he returned home. They had been very little at the time, but it was one of their fondest memories of their father.

Alexander turned to them. "Rachel and Sasha Jocklin," he said. "I've heard much about you two. The human girl who opened her home to aliens and accepted them with open arms, and the human girl who fell in love with a Vladat. I honestly thought my wife was the only human to do so."

They smiled. "Speaking of your wife," Rachel said gently. "Something tells me she'll be thrilled to find her mate is alive."

He nodded and turned to Melody. "Shall we go see your mother?" He asked.

She nodded and then gave Ben a quick kiss. "I'll be back later, hon," she said with a smile.

"Take all the time you need, sweetheart," Ben said graciously. "You and your parents have a lot to catch up on."

She smiled at Ben's thoughtfulness and headed out with her father.

Melody's mother was indeed ecstatic that her husband was alive and she clung to him and he clung to her. "My love, I'm so sorry I put you through that," he said.

She shook her head. "What matters is that Melody and I have you back now," she said to her husband.

"And I'm back for good," Alexander promised. "Vampiro has been ruling Anur Vladis wisely and it's thriving."

"Do you think…you'll go back to show them you're alive, Dad?" Melody asked.

"I visited them before I helped Ben escape, so they already know and they supported my decision to stay on Earth to be with my family," he said as he hugged his wife and daughter tightly. "I'm never leaving you two again."

They smiled and hugged him back, staying in his arms for a long time as their hearts will filled with joy at being reunited once more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
